Matador (Marvel Comics)
and Wally Wood.]] Matador is a Marvel Comics supervillain. Publication history The Matador first appeared in Daredevil (1st series) #5 (December 1964), and was created by Stan Lee and Wally Wood. The character subsequently appears in Daredevil Annual #1 (September 1967), Daredevil #129 (January 1976), Marvel Year-in-Review '92 (1992), U.S.Agent #1 (June 1993), Daredevil #23 (November 2001), and Spider-Man's Tangled Web #13 (June 2002). The Matador received an entry in the Marvel Legacy: The 1970s Handbook #1 (2006). Fictional character biography Manuel Eloganto was once the most famous bull fighter of Spain. However, his cruelty and brutality towards the bulls made the crowd hate him. When a riot broke lose during one of his performances, Manuel had to be rushed to the hospital. After his recovery, he swore revenge upon all mankind. From that moment on, he vanished from sight, starting to make evil schemes. The Matador appeared suddenly in the path of an armored car. At the last second, he hurled his cape over their windshield and leapt out of the way, causing them to swerve into a streetlight pole. Daredevil appeared on the scene to stop him, but had to leave to save a falling window washer, and the Matador made his escape. He eventually caught the attention of Daredevil. The two fought each other, resulting in Matador being defeated and handed over to the police. Some time later, Electro recruited the Matador to be one of his Emissaries of Evil in a plot of revenge against Daredevil for previous defeats. Daredevil happened across their recruitment meeting and attempted to bring them in, but Electro managed to knock him out. The Matador suggested that they finish him then, while they had the chance, but Electro declined, because that would be too easy. Later, as part of Electro's plan, the Matador followed Daredevil and ambushed him, but DD easily overcame him. The Matador was knocked into the water by the docks and escaped. The Matador was with the rest of the Emissaries for one final, mass-assault on Daredevil. He managed to cover Daredevil with his cape and began pummeling him relentlessly, but when he uncovered the cape, he found that he actually had Leapfrog in it, and DD surprised him and dropped him with a single punch. Daredevil wrapped the whole group up in a lasso and left them for the cops. Released from jail years later, the Matador offered sanctuary to an on-the-run Man-Bull. In return, he requested that Man-Bull would steal the Golden Bull from China for him. Unfortunately for Manuel, Man-Bull got into a fight with Daredevil which resulted into the statue being broken. The Man-Bull managed to escape Daredevil though and returned to his benefactor, but Manuel was so furious at him that he wanted to be rid of him. Man-Bull couldn't accept that and began fighting the Matador, which came to them tackling each other into a bay, where they both disappeared beneath the surface. A few months later, Matador was revealed alive when he attended the Springdale Branch of the "Bar With No Name". He was seen in the company of Bova, Minotaur, Toro Rojo and surprisingly enough Man-Bull. When they saw Daredevil fighting the Jester, Matador decided to help Daredevil out. The Matador rose and held out his cape, challenging the Jester. Jester placed his fingers on his head, mimicking the horns of a bull, and charged him. After a few steps, Jester stopped for some reason, whipped out his yo-yo weapon and threw it at Matador's forehead, knocking him out cold. For a time, it was believed that Matador was dead, but he was once again revealed alive when Priscilla Lyons had just joined the Scourge. She was sent out to kill the Matador for good this time. She found Manuel in Los Angeles, living in poverty, helping his sister take care of her children. However, seeing Manuel like this, Priscilla, working under the moniker of Scourge, couldn't kill Manuel and fled. Manuel Eloganto apparently returned to Manhattan, where he was seeing a therapist named Dr. Arnold Quaid. Quaid was actually the Ringmaster, and was testing his new powers of mesmerization sans hat that he had been recently granted. The Ringmaster had set Daredevil up in a frame for reckless destruction, for which he was being sued by Samuel Griggs, another client of Quaid's. Daredevil's investigations uncovered the involvement of Quaid, and the Ringmaster then used his powers to take control of Eloganto. The Ringmaster set Eloganto up as Quaid, so that it was he who was confronted by Daredevil. Eloganto revealed his own true identity and "confessed" to being the man behind Griggs. Eloganto summoned Ilsa to stop Daredevil, but he defeated her instead. Daredevil then brought Eloganto to Griggs' office, hoping to expose the deception. However, Griggs, of course, had never met Eloganto, and so Daredevil's plan fell apart. Instead, Griggs captured Daredevil's seemingly paranoid accusations and rantings on video tape, and they used it against him in the trial to undermine his credibility. Years later, Matador, in full costume, appeared at one of those "Bar with No Name" joints where costumed super-villains hang out. He was enjoying a few beers and some casual conversation with Stilt-Man. Eloganto took offense when Stilt-Man questioned his masculinity based on his costume, but he let it drop when Stilt-Man offered to buy the next round. Matador was last seen in the comic Spider-Man: Tangled Web #13. Matador II A new character, apparently unrelated to the original Matador, was introduced in "Daredevil" (vol. 2) #89. He was one of finest matadors in Spain, Juan was hired by Vanessa Fisk, in a complicated plot against Daredevil, to carry out various ploys. Matador agreed, and learned he would be teamed up with Lily Lucca, Tombstone, and lawyer Alton Lennox. Powers and abilities The Matadors have no superhuman abilities, although they are however extremely fit and agile. They are trained bull-fighters, and carry a sword. External links *Matador (Manuel Elongato) at the Appendix to the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe *Matador (Juan) at the Appendix to the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional matadors Category:1964 comics characters debuts